Oh my god
by ma lune
Summary: La première chose que Stiles entendit en passant la porte du loft fut un grognement étouffé. Un de ceux qui ne sortaient de la bouche de Derek que dans leurs moments les plus hot. Attention pwp NC17


Alors voilà y à deux jours sur tumblr (tumblr c'est le mal ) j'ai trouver un fan art de Derek absolument euuh je n'est pas assez de mot pour le décrire.

Et l'image est resté dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que j'écrive ça...

Attention ceci est un pwp !

Merci a cybelia qui a corrigé et à cricri et ma mag pour leur avis

* * *

La première chose que Stiles entendit en passant la porte du loft fut un grognement étouffé. Un de ceux qui ne sortaient de la bouche de Derek que dans leurs moments les plus hot.

Un autre râle retentit dans le silence à présent pesant de l'appartement. Et la panique commença à l'envahir. Tout en avançant, il tenta de se raisonner : non bien sûr que non, Derek n'était pas en train de le tromper.

Certes sa soirée avait été annulée et il rentrait bien plus tôt que prévu mais….

Un gémissement sans équivoque le percuta de plein fouet. Non impossible. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Stiles grimpa les marches menant à leur chambre.

Il était venu s'installer quelque mois à peine après qu'ils se soient mis en couple. Tout n'était pas parfait, ils s'engueulaient même souvent, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que Derek puisse le trahir.

Les halètements du loup-garou étaient maintenant parfaitement audibles.

Que trouverait-il en poussant la porte ?

Qui était la personne avec qui son amant, l'amour de sa vie, osait le tromper ? Homme ? Femme ? Avant lui, Derek n'avait aimé que des femmes.

Peut-être que ça lui manquait.

Stiles ferma les yeux en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Pourrait-il pardonner cette trahison ?

La question toujours au bord des lèvres, l'hyperactif poussa la porte…

Le choc fut rude. Ses jambes faillirent légèrement et il écarquilla les yeux, incapable de croire ce qu'il voyait.

Là, allongé lascivement sur leur lit, se trouvait Derek. Seul.

Enfin pas tout à fait.

Leurs regards se croisèrent avant que Stiles ne reporte son attention sur le gode profondément enfoncé dans le corps de son amant.

S'il avait été croyant, il aurait remercié Dieu avant de se mettre à rire. Mais il n'était pas croyant et la vision était tout sauf drôle. C'était carrément excitant, bandant à l'extrême, totalement érotique…

Mais drôle ? Non.

Derek bougea légèrement pour se positionner sur le côté sans lâcher le jouet. Il le défia du regard avant de glisser le gode un peu plus loin.

La bouche de Stiles s'assécha, son sexe passa de ''au repos'' à ''en érection'' en quelques secondes à peine. Son cerveau avait du mal à traiter toutes les informations.

Les « pourquoi », les « comment » moururent sur ses lèvres. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était prendre la place des doigts de Derek sur le jouet, prendre le contrôle et le faire hurler…

Sans même l'avoir réellement décidé, Stiles envoya valser tous ses vêtements sous le regard avide de son amant.

Il grimpa sur le lit et donna une tape sur la main de Derek, assez pour que le jouet entre un peu plus en lui. Doucement, avec une lenteur extrême même, il le retira de quelques centimètres avant de s'allonger contre le dos humide de transpiration du loup. Il s'approcha tout près de son oreille pour susurrer :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

La voix rauque, troublé, l'ex-alpha lâcha dans un murmure :

-J'en avais trop envie.

Stiles s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réponse. Ça faisait plus d'un an et demi qu'il couchait avec Derek et jamais celui-ci n'avait exprimé le moindre désir de ce genre. Stiles avait fini par se faire une raison. Derek était actif, lui passif, point.

Pourtant…

Stiles prit un malin plaisir à enfoncer le gode entre les fesses fermes de son amant en demandant :

-Et au lieu de m'en parler, de me demander, tu as préféré faire ça tout seul, comme un grand ?

Derek grogna de plaisir, haleta, mais ne répondit pas. Ce qui était passé par la tête de l'ex-alpha était pourtant assez clair.

Cessant tout mouvement, Stiles souffla à l'oreille de son loup :

-Demander ne faisait pas assez viril ?

Il fit avancer le jouet à l'intérieur de son amant :

-Dire : « j'ai envie de me prendre ta queue dans le cul », c'était trop dur ?

-Stiles…

Derek détestait l'entendre être vulgaire :

-Tu ne peux peut-être pas le demander, mais crois-moi tu vas le sentir passer.

Le loup lui jeta un regard légèrement inquiet :

-Tu sais ce que j'ai cru, Derek Hale, en entrant ici et en t'entendant ?

Les yeux de Derek s'écarquillèrent juste quelques secondes avant de se fermer. Stiles en profita pour retirer le gode, le faisant grogner.

Il attrapa le lubrifiant avant de faire tourner son amant sur le ventre et de se placer juste derrière lui.

Le jouet avait fait un excellent travail. Derek était prêt à l'accueillir. Stiles faillit jouir en le faisant se relever pour se mettre à genoux.

Ils se retrouvaient là tous les deux à genoux sur le lit et voir Derek dans cette position…

Stiles lâcha un gémissement de plaisir, faisant frissonner son amant.

Avec des gestes empressés, il versa du gel sur son érection et attrapa les hanches du loup pour se positionner.

Il laissa quelques secondes à Derek, juste quelques secondes, qu'il ait le temps de protester s'il n'était pas d'accord, mais seul un soupir d'impatience retentit dans la pièce.

Doucement, Stiles pénétra son amant. Il avait une imagination débordante et Derek lui avait déjà fait des pipes, mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ça.

Les sensations étaient incroyables. Une chose était sûre, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Le gémissement de douleur de Derek le fit s'arrêter malgré l'envie de plonger entièrement en lui, tout de suite.

Ses doigts fermement ancrés sur les hanches de son amant, il s'enfonça un peu plus entre ses fesses, lentement, avec douceur, avec amour.

Ce qui ne semblait pas vraiment convenir au bêta.

D'une main, Derek le plaqua contre lui, le faisant entrer jusqu'à la garde d'un seul coup.

Stiles cessa tout mouvement pour ne pas jouir dans la seconde et ferma les yeux de longues secondes.

Avant que l'ordre ne claque :

-Si tu ne bouges pas maintenant, je reprends mon pote en plastique.

Derek faisait le malin ? D'un seul mouvement, Stiles se retira presque entièrement avant de replonger à l'intérieur de son amant sans aucune douceur.

Leurs gémissements se transformèrent bien vite en cris de plaisir intense.

Stiles était incapable de détacher son regard de son sexe qui disparaissait entre les fesses fermes et musclées du loup.

Chaque va-et-vient les faisaient hurler un peu plus.

L'ex-alpha se cramponnait aux draps de ses deux mains et lâcha un grognement retentissant quand, sans même se toucher, il éjacula de longs jets de sperme.

Autour de lui, les muscles de Derek se resserrèrent, le faisant basculer vers l'orgasme et jouir tout au fond de son amant.

Jamais il n'avait pris autant son pied de sa vie.

Une chose était sûre, Derek pouvait oublier le plastique. Stiles était prêt à être à son service autant qu'il le voudrait.

Fin

* * *

Voilà et oui j'ai honte promis si vous voulez le fan art je peux vous l'envoyer hésité pas à demander en mp ^^

j'espère que j'ai perdu personne lol


End file.
